sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Клэптон, Эрик
, , Англия, Великобритания |Дата смерти = |Место смерти = |Страна = |Профессии = , вокалист, музыкант |Жанры = хард-рок, блюз, блюз-рок, психоделический рок |Коллективы = The Yardbirds, Cream, Blind Faith, John Mayall's Bluesbreakers, Derek and the Dominos |Награды = |Сайт = www.EricClapton.com |Викисклад = }} Э́рик Па́трик Клэ́птон ( ; , , Суррей, Англия) — британский рок-музыкант ( , гитарист, вокалист). Командор Ордена Британской империи. Его прозвище — «медленная рука» ( ). Клэптон стал одним из самых уважаемых и влиятельных музыкальных деятелей в эру рока. Его стиль со временем менялся, но он всегда держался блюзовых корней. Играл с блюз-роковыми командами (John Mayall's Bluesbreakers, The Yardbirds), с хард-роковыми (Cream), много работал сольно и как сессионный музыкант. Биография Эрик Патрик Клэптон родился в деревне Рипли, графство Суррей, Англия. Его родителями были 16-летняя Патрисия Молли Клэптон (7 января 1929 — март 1999) и Эдвард Уолтер Фрайер (21 марта 1920 — 15 мая 1985), 24-летний солдат из МонреаляHarry Shapiro (1992) Eric Clapton: Lost in the Blues pg. 29. Guinness, 1992. Фрайер был отправлен на войну до рождения Клэптона, а затем вернулся в Канаду. Клэптон вырос с бабушкой, Розой, и её вторым мужем, Джеком Клэппом, который был отчимом Патриции Клэптон и её брата Адриана. Эрик рос, думая, что его мать — это его сестра, а бабушка и дедушка — отец и мать. Сходство фамилий породило ошибочное мнение, что настоящая фамилия Клэптона это Клэпп (Реджиналд Сесил Клэптон — было имя первого мужа Розы, деда по материнской линии Эрика Клэптона)Ladies and gentlemen, Eric Clapton msnbc Retrieved 30 December 2010. Годы спустя, его мать вышла замуж за другого канадского солдата и переехала в ГерманиюProfiles in Popular Music pg. 71. Sura Books, 2005. Retrieved 29 December 2010, оставив молодого Эрика с бабушкой и дедушкой в графстве Суррей. На свой тринадцатый день рождения Клэптон получил акустическую гитару Hoyer, сделанную в Германии, но на недорогом инструменте со стальными струнами было трудно играть, и Эрик на короткое время потерял к нему интересBob Gulla (2008) Guitar Gods: The 25 Players Who Made Rock History pgs. 40-41. Retrieved 29 December 2010. Через два года Клэптон взял её снова и начал играть постоянно. Клэптон находился под влиянием блюза с раннего возраста, часами занимался, изучая блюзовые аккорды, играя вместе с аудиозаписями. Он продолжил свои занятия с использованием своего портативного катушечного магнитофона Grundig, слушал их снова и снова, пока не чувствовал, что делает всё правильноClapton, Eric (2007) Eric Clapton: The Autobiography, pg. 22. Century, 2007. 1960-е В 1961 году, после окончания Hollyfield School в Сурбитоне, Клэптон учился в Кингстонском художественном колледже, но был отчислен в конце учебного года, потому что его внимание по-прежнему было сосредоточено на музыке, а не на изобразительном искусстве. Его игра на гитаре была настолько умелой, что в возрасте шестнадцати лет его начали замечать. Примерно в это же время Клэптон начал выступать как уличный музыкант в Кингстоне, Ричмонде и лондонском Вест-ЭндеWelch, Chris (1994) Extract. В 1962 году Клэптон начал выступать дуэтом с другим энтузиастом блюза Дэвидом Броком в пабах по всему СурреюThompson, Dave (2006) Cream: How Eric Clapton Took the World by Storm pgs. 31-32. Virgin Books, 2006. Когда ему было семнадцать лет Клэптон присоединился к своей первой группе, «The Roosters», исполнявшую ранний британский R&B. В этой группе играл другой гитарист Том МакГиннесс. Он остался с этой группой с января по август 1963 годаEric Clapton: Biography Rolling Stone Retrieved 30 December 2010. В октябре того же года Клэптон отыграл семь концертов с Casey Jones & The Engineers. The Yardbirds и the Bluesbreakers В октябре 1963 года Клэптон присоединился к Yardbirds, рок-группе с сильным блюзовым влиянием, и оставался с ними до марта 1965 года. Соединяя влияние чикагского блюза и ведущих блюзовых гитаристов, таких как Бадди Гай, Фредди Кинг и Би Би Кинг, Клэптон ковал неповторимый стиль и быстро стал одним из самых обсуждаемых гитаристов британской музыкальной сцены. Группа первоначально исполняла блюзовые композиции лэйблов Chess/Checker/Vee-Jay и начала приобретать известность, когда заняла место Rolling Stones в клубе Crawdaddy в Ричмонде. Они гастролировали по Англии с американским блюзменом Сонни Бой Уильямсоном II, а также записали с ним в декабре 1963 года совместный альбом, изданный в 1965 году. Ритм-гитарист Yardbirds Крис Дрея вспоминает, что именно в этот период времени всякий раз, когда Клэптон рвал гитарную струну во время концерта, он оставался на сцене, и менял её. Английская публика пережидала задержку, делая то, что называют «медленными аплодисментами» ( ). Клэптон сообщил своему официальному биографу Рэю Коулману следующее: Моё прозвище «slowhand» («медленная рука») появилось благодаря Джорджио Гомельскому. Он придумал его как хороший каламбур. Он постоянно твердил, что я был быстрым игроком, поэтому он превратил «slow handclap» в «slowhand» как игру слов Slowhand: How did Eric get his nickname?. В марте 1965 года Yardbirds выпустили свой первый большой хит «For Your Love», где Клэптон играл на гитаре. The Yardbirds избрали путь в сторону поп-ориентированного звучания, отчасти из-за успеха «For Your Love», написанной наёмным поп-автором Грэмом Гоулдманом, который также написал хиты для Herman's Hermits, The Hollies и других. Преданный блюзу Клэптон был против изменения стиля и покинул группу. Он рекомендовал в качестве замены своего приятеля, гитариста Джимми Пейджа, но Пейдж в то время не желал отказываться от прибыльной карьеры студийного музыканта, так что Пэйдж, в свою очередь, порекомендовал на замену Клэптону Джеффа Бека. Клэптон присоединился к John Mayall & the Bluesbreakers в апреле 1965 года, но через несколько месяцев покинул группу. Летом 1965 года он уехал в Грецию с группой The Glands, в которой на клавишных играл его старый друг Бен Палмер. В ноябре 1965 года он вернулся в группу Джона Мэйола. Во время его второго пребывания в Bluesbreakers, его страстная игра создала Клэптону имя лучшего клубного блюзового гитариста. В следующем году Клэптон вместе с музыкантами, которые также прославились в других проектах — бас-гитаристом Джеком Брюсом и барабанщиком Джинджером Бейкером создаёт группу Cream. Cream (1966—1968) Blind Faith и Bonnie and Friends Ключевые факты * Эрик Клэптон — единственный музыкант, который трижды был включен в Зал славы рок-н-ролла: в качестве сольного исполнителя и члена рок-групп Cream и The Yardbirds. * Клэптон фигурирует в переизданном журналом в 2011 году Rolling Stone списке величайших гитаристов всех времён на втором месте после Джими Хендрикса . В предыдущей версии списка он занимал четвёртое место после Хендрикса, Дуэйна Оллмэна и Би Би Кинга. * Одним из коронных соло Клэптона стала соло-партия в песне The Beatles «While My Guitar Gently Weeps», для записи которой его пригласил Джордж Харрисон. Неизвестно доподлинно, был ли Харрисон недоволен собственной версией соло, или Клэптон был приглашён с целью разрядить напряжённую обстановку, царившую в группе во время записи Белого альбома (1968). Однако известно точно, что Клэптон и Харрисон были очень близкими друзьями и проводили много времени в одной компании. Позднее уже Клэптон пригласил Харрисона для записи композиции «Badge», которая вошла в альбом Goodbye группы Cream (1969). * Сочинённая Клэптоном в 1970 году баллада «Layla» стала прообразом бесчисленного количества гитарных композиций на романтические темы. Переработанная версия песни была удостоена в 1992 году премии «Грэмми». Журнал «Rolling Stone» включил её в число 30 величайших песен в истории современной музыки, а в аналогичном списке по версии музыкального канала VH1 она заняла 16-е место. Layla — персонаж древнего арабского предания о любви Гаиса, прозванного Меджнуном (Безумцем), к Лэйле. Они не могли быть вместе — так же, как и Клэптон с Патти Бойд (женой Харрисона с 1966 года). Спустя несколько лет, в 1976 году, Бойд развелась c Харрисоном и начала роман с Клэптоном, который позднее женился на ней в 1977 году (развод в 1988). Несмотря на это, Харрисон и Клэптон остались близкими друзьями. * Самым успешным синглом за всю сольную карьеру Клэптона была его кавер-версия «I Shot the Sheriff» Боба Марли, которая возглавила американские чарты в сентябре 1974 года. * В 1979 году Клэптон подарил свою старую гитару (красный Фендер) лондонскому Hard Rock Cafe, с этого началась знаменитая музыкальная коллекция этой всемирной сети ресторанов-баров. * Клэптон играл на записях Роджера Уотерса (The Pros and Cons of Hitch Hiking, 1984), Элтона Джона (Runaway Train, 1992), Стинга (It’s Probably Me, 1992), Шер (Love Can Build a Bridge, 1995) и Пола МакКартни (My Valentine, 2012). * В 1985 году Клэптон закрутил роман с итальянской фотомоделью Лори дель Санто (Lory Del Santo, 1958, мисс Италия-1980), которой посвятил песню «Lady of Verona». У них родился сын Конор (1986—1991), который погиб, случайно выпав с 53-го этажа нью-йоркского небоскрёба. Музыкант более года находился в чудовищной депрессии и посвятил своему погибшему сыну песню «Tears in Heaven», ставшую одной из самых популярных его композиций. Фил Коллинз также написал об этом песню «Since I Lost You» (альбом We Can't Dance, 1991). * В 1993 году Клэптону присуждены премии «Грэмми» во всех самых престижных номинациях — «альбом года» («MTV Unplugged»), «песня года» («Tears In Heaven») и «запись года» («Tears In Heaven»). * В 2002 году Клэптон женился второй раз на американке Мелии МакЭнери (Melia McEnery, 1977, дизайнер из Огайо). От этого брака родились три дочери — Джули Роуз (2001), Элла Мэй (2003), Софи Белль (2005). Его первый брак с Патти Бойд был бездетным. Также у Клэптона есть внебрачная дочь Рут (1985) от романа с Ивонной Хан Келли, сотрудницей его студии на Антигуа. * В 2004 году Клэптон устроил собственный фестиваль Crossroads Guitar Festival, который был вновь проведён в 2007, 2010 и 2013 годах. * В 2010 году Эрик объявил, что продает свои семьдесят гитар«Новая газета». Вырученные средства 2,15 млн долларов он направил в центр реабилитации наркоманов и алкоголиков на Антигуа. При этом гитарист является одним из основателей этого центра. У музыканта также имеется большая коллекция картин, одна из которых, «Абстрактная живопись (809-4)», написанная художником Герхардом Рихтером, была продана за рекордные 34,2 миллиона долларов на аукционе СотбиКартина из коллекции Эрика Клэптона продана на аукционе за 34,2 миллиона долларов. * В прошлом Эрик — запойный алкоголик, но в настоящее время не пьет. * Согласно опросу, проведённому PRS for Music, наиболее эффективно выжимает слёзы из мужчин композиция R.E.M. «Everybody Hurts»Музыка REM вызывает слезы. На втором месте оказалась песня Эрика Клэптона «Tears in Heaven», третью строку занял Леонард Коэн с композицией «Hallelujah». * Эрик Клэптон был композитором первой, второй, третьей и четвёртой частей фильма «Смертельное оружие». Дискография Сольная карьера * 1970 — Eric Clapton * 1973 — Eric Clapton’s Rainbow Concert (концертный) * 1974 — 461 Ocean Boulevard * 1975 — There’s One In Every Crowd * 1975 — E. C. Was Here (концертный) * 1976 — No Reason to Cry * 1977 — Slowhand * 1978 — Backless * 1980 — Just One Night (концертный) * 1981 — Another Ticket * 1983 — Money and Cigarettes * 1985 — Behind The Sun * 1986 — August * 1989 — Journeyman * 1991 — 24 Nights (концертный) * 1992 — Unplugged (концертный) * 1994 — From the Cradle * 1998 — Pilgrim * 2000 — Riding with the King (с Би Би Кингом) * 2001 — Reptile * 2004 — One More Car, One More Rider (концертный) * 2004 — Me and Mr. Johnson (включает бонус-диск Sessions for Robert J) * 2005 — Back Home * 2006 — The Road to Escondido (с Дж. Дж. Кейлом) * 2010 — Clapton * 2013 — Old SockNew Eric Clapton Album 'Old Sock' Due in March В составе групп ; The Yardbirds * 1964 — Five Live Yardbirds (концертный) * 1965 — For Your Love * 1965 — Having a Rave Up (сборник) * 1965 — Sonny Boy Williamson and The Yardbirds (концертный) * 1971 — The Yardbirds Featuring Performances by: Jeff Beck, Eric Clapton, and Jimmy Page (сборник) ; The Immediate All-Stars * 1968 — Blues Anytime Vol. 1 (сборник) * 1968 — Blues Anytime Vol. 2 (сборник) * 1968 — Blues Anytime Vol. 3 (сборник) * 1971 — Guitar Boogie (сборник) * 2000 — Hip Young Guitar Slinger (сборник) ; John Mayall & the Bluesbreakers * 1966 — Blues Breakers with Eric Clapton ; Eric Clapton and the Powerhouse * 1966 — What’s Shakin' (сборник) ; Cream * 1966 — Fresh Cream * 1967 — Disraeli Gears * 1968 — Wheels of Fire * 1969 — Goodbye * 1969 — Best of Cream (сборник) * 1970 — Live Cream (концертный) * 1972 — Live Cream Volume II (концертный) * 1972 — Heavy Cream (сборник) * 1983 — Strange Brew (сборник) * 1995 — The Very Best of Cream (сборник) * 1997 — Those Were the Days (бокс-сет) * 2000 — 20th Century Masters (сборник) * 2003 — BBC Sessions (сборник) * 2005 — Cream Gold (сборник) * 2005 — Royal Albert Hall London May 2-3-5-6, 2005 (концертный) * 2011 — Icon (сборник) ; Blind Faith * 1969 — Blind Faith ; Delaney & Bonnie * 1970 — On Tour with Eric Clapton (концертный) ; Vivian Stanshall and the Sean Head Showband * 1974 — The History of the Bonzos (сборник) * 1992 — Cornology (сборник) * 2000 — New Tricks (сборник) ; Derek and the Dominos * 1970 — Layla and Other Assorted Love Songs * 1973 — In Concert (концертный) * 1990 — The Layla Sessions: 20th Anniversary Edition (бокс-сет) * 1994 — Live at the Fillmore (концертный) Литература * * Ссылки * Официальный сайт Эрика Клэптона * О Клэптоне по-русски * New Official Ginger Baker Archive and Drummers forum launched by the Baker family September 2010 — rare Clapton and Cream articles * Полная дискография Эрика Клэптона * Эрик Клэптон сын своей сестры * * * Примечания Категория:Рок-музыканты Великобритании Категория:Исполнители, возглавлявшие Billboard Hot 100 Категория:Исполнители, возглавлявшие Billboard 200 Категория:Исполнители, включённые в Зал славы рок-н-ролла Категория:Блюзовые музыканты Категория:Эрик Клэптон Категория:Музыканты Cream Категория:Музыканты Plastic Ono Band Категория:Лауреаты премии BRIT Awards Категория:Лауреаты премии «Грэмми» Категория:Победители MTV Video Music Awards Категория:The Yardbirds Категория:Авторы-исполнители Великобритании Категория:Люди, связанные с The Beatles